Un juguete
by nEpEtA-lOvE
Summary: Butters es un chico que llega a trabajar para una familia de ricos, haciendo lo posible para darle lo mejor a las personas que el mas quiere, sin importar lo que el tenga que hacer
1. Chapter 1

Un juguete

Cap. 1 Prologo

Mis hermanitos son la cosa más preciada para mi, y aunque no sean mis hermanos de sangre, ellos han estado conmigo y yo siempre estaré por ellos, cuidándolos, ya que después de todo yo soy lo único que ellos poseen, no importa que tenga que hacer, si es por el bien de ellos, entonces no me importara.

-y dígame joven, ¿se siente usted capas para desempeñar este trabajo?- pregunto un hombre mayor el cual se encontraba sentado en una cómoda silla sentado justo en frente de un amplio y muy bien ordenado escritorio mientras leía un papel.

-Claro que sí, ya eh tenido la oportunidad de desempeñar este mismo trabajo en algunas ocasiones pasadas- trato de usar las palabras correctas aquel joven de rubio cabello y celestes ojos, de 17 años, el cual en ningún momento había dejado de sonreír.

-Bueno, supongo que teniendo tan buenas referencias no sería muy bueno de mi parte rechazarlo sin antes haberle dado una oportunidad- la cara del joven se ilumino, a pesar que el hombre parecía estricto, no parecía en absoluto una mala persona –entonces, su nombre era…-

-Leopold Stotch, muchísimas gracias por esta maravillosa oportunidad, prometo no decepcionarlo- Se levanto rápidamente de su lugar para agradecerle de mil maneras posibles, había conseguido un buen trabajo, con una familia que se miraba realmente agradable.

-entonces comenzara con tareas simples, no olvide que estará de prueba por un mes entero a menos hasta que yo personalmente le de la autorización de ser considerado un empleado oficial de la casa- hablo el hombre

-¡claro que sí! Descuide- su trabajo era fácil, era precitamente un simple sirviente que aparte de limpiar tendría la oportunidad de interactuar con los dueños de la casa cumpliendo algunas tareas como llevarles el teléfono, hacerle llegar algunas cosas y estar con ellos atentos ante cualquier capricho, casi como un mayordomo, pero sin llegar a esa categoría.

-muy bien, los amos acaban de llegar de un viaje de negocios desde Italia, así que será mejor ir a presentarte, después de todo trabajaras con ellos desde ahora, claro, siempre y cuando se encuentren en la casa, salen mucho, así que tu trabajo no será tan pesado- informo el mayor

-¿Qué, ahora? Pero… no me encuentro presentable y ade… - no continuo ya que miro como su supervisor lo observaba de mala manera por poner peros a su orden –enseguida voy- se levanto como pudo y lo siguió.

Anduvieron un rato hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía ser una amplia biblioteca, o al menos eso pensó el más joven, pero justo en frente se encontraba un amplio escritorio y tras de él una muy lujosa silla, sobre ella se encontraba sentado un muy bien arreglado hombre castaño el cual hablaba por teléfono, el joven chico miro a los alrededores y noto que habían lujosos sillones acomodados estratégicamente a los lados de aquel amplio espacio y sobre uno de ellos una muy elegante mujer pelirroja igualmente hablando por teléfono, se les miraba muy ocupados en sus asuntos, el joven chico se puso nervioso ante estas 2 personas que se miraban imponentes.

-señor, este pequeño se encargara de ahora en delante de servirles a los amos, su nombre es Leopold Stotch- aquel empleado hizo una reverencia en forma de saludo a sus amos y luego señalo al más joven de todos allí, el dueño de la casa hizo una señal como si todo estuviera bien y siguió hablando por teléfono

-M… mucho gusto señor- hablo tímido el chico, hace un momento se sentía muy feliz y no paraba de sonreír por haber conseguido el empleo pero ahora era un completo mar de nervios.

-mis hijos están por allí, ve a ver que necesita- fue lo único que el patrón le dijo al chico y continuo con lo suyo, esto sorprendió al joven

-vamos niño, que el señor está ocupado y tiene muchos asuntos que atender- lo sacaron de aquella lujosa habitación para llevarlo a la entrada principal donde apenas iba entrando un chico rubio, alto, de ojos azules, esbelto, aparentemente de unos 18 años y realmente muy atractivo acompañado de una pequeña castaña muy linda quizás de 11 años, la cual se encontraba jugando con un celular.

-bienvenidos jóvenes amos, espero hayan disfrutado su paseo por Italia, se que están agotados por el largo viaje, pero hay alguien a quien me encantaría presentarles, este es el joven Leopold Stotch, desde ahora el estará aquí para servirles personalmente en cualquier capricho que necesiten- termino de hablar y nuevamente volvió a señalar al chico rubio

El pequeño rubio se dio cuenta de las palabras de su supervisor… ¿había escuchado bien? El se encargaría de cuidar a los hijos… ¿una niñera? bueno, quizás voló alto por un momento al creer que él se encargaría de servirle a los amos principales de la casa.

-mucho gusto, yo soy…- no pudo terminar porque un ligero flash lo cegó por un segundo, había sido la pequeña

-eres muy lindo- contesto la pequeña observando la foto que acababa de tomarle desde su teléfono celular.

-así que tu eres nuestro nuevo esclavo, quiero decir… empleado mucho gusto soy Kenny y ella es mi hermanita Karen- hablo ahora el otro chico, quien a pesar de verse más grande y completamente maduro parecía gustarlo cierto tipo de bromas.

El joven sirviente solamente le quedo sonreír como pudo, medito unos segundos y pensó en lo bien que podrían llevarse en algún futuro, quizás muy buenos amigos.

Una nueva historia,

8D las otrras las eh querido actualizar pero…

Perdi los archivos… aunque los aguarde en un disco, pero para saber que disco es y en que parte esta =v=


	2. 2- Lindo

Pareja: Kenny butters

Capitulo: 2-¿?

Advertencia: ninguna, por el momento eve

Diclaimer: south park no me pertenece… y que bueno

Cap. 2. Lindo

Después de aquella presentación con sus nuevos amos se despidió y se retiro a su hogar para contarle a todos las buenas nuevas, aunque también las malas.

-¿ya no vas a vivir con nosotros?- pregunto una pequeña niña algo triste

-no, en mi nuevo empleo requieren de mi presencia a toda hora, pero vendré a verlos los domingos, además descuida su hermano Kyle se encargara de cuidarlos- señalo a un joven pelirrojo, de ojos verdes y de unos 15 años

-sí, el hecho que el no este no significa que va a dejar de quererles o algo por el estilo, además aquí estaré yo para cuidarlos- sonrió ampliamente el chico hacia todos los más pequeños los cuales eran como 3 niños y 2 niñas.

-papa, pero yo no quiero que te vayas a vivir con ellos, mejor quédate aquí con nosotros y con mama- cuando menciono mama señalo al pelirrojo el cual se ruborizo por un momento y el rubio no pudo evitar reír.

-Ike… deja de decirme mama, y también deja de decirle a Leo papa- comento el pelirrojo aun algo ruborizado ante tales palabras

-Ya debería estar acostumbrado a que me digan mama pero… además, ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo la mama?- se defendió un poco tarde el pelirrojo

-vamos chicos, es un buen empleo, el salario es tan bueno que sería una tontería no aprovecharlo, podríamos irnos a vivir a un lugar más grande, además… ¿no les gustaria llevar uniformes nuevos a la escuela, o comprar zapatos nuevos?- hablo el más grande los chicos allí presente, quien era efectivamente el chico rubio de lindos ojos azules que había conseguido ese magnífico trabajo.

Todos los presentes se callaron ante tales palabras, se les miraba ansiosos al escuchar zapatos nuevos y uniformes nuevos, todo lo que ellos usaban era caridad y darse el lujo de usar algo nuevo era… casi inalcanzable, ya que tenían que gastar en comida, renta, luz, agua, y algunos útiles escolares de los pequeños 5 niños.

-¿mama podrá ir a la escuela?- pregunto una de las más pequeñas del grupo, este comentario hizo sentir nostálgico al pelirrojo

-yo... no es necesario chicos, mi deber es cuidar de ustedes desde ahora, y siempre estaré esperándolos cuando lleguen de la escuela, si yo fuese seria un problema, no habría nadie que los ayude en la escuela, ni que les pueda preparar su comida porque yo estaré ocupado- hablo algo desanimado el pelirrojo

-claro que podrá ir, mama es muy inteligente y estoy seguro que, podrá con cualquier cosa, porque mama es mama después de todo- hablo el mayor a lo que todos sonrieron y apoyaron esa idea, el pelirrojo solamente lo volteo a ver al principio con algo de preocupación por los gastos, pero al ver la sonrisa confiada de todos el no pudo evitar sonreír y terminar creyéndoselo.

Todos estos chicos se habían conocido en circunstancias distintas, todo empezó cuando el joven rubio a la edad de 14 años se escapo de su casa, primero conoció a Kyle y a su hermano quienes eran niños sin padres ya que estos habían tenido un accidente.

Y así, todos se fueron conociendo hasta llegar a formar la pequeña familia que eran ahora, ambos chicos mayores trabajaban para poder apoyar a sus "hermanos menores" pero ahora que el más grande del grupo había conseguido un muy buen trabajo y desde ahora el pelirrojo solo se encargaría de el cuidado de los chicos.

-¡bien, hare la mejor cena en honor a Leopold! Gracias a él todos nuestros problemas se solucionaran- alabo el pelirrojo, y quien era el segundo al mando en esa familia, exactamente como si fuese la mama.

Todos festejaron el nuevo empleo de su hermano, lo abrazaron y trataron de pasar todo el tiempo con él, después de todo ya no se podrían ver tan seguido.

A la mañana siguiente todos lo despidieron con una gigantesca sonrisa, no estaban tristes porque sabían que el volvería cada semana, y así emprendió su viaje, estaba algo lejos 2 horas en autobús hasta llegar a la ciudad más cercana.

El chico ingreso a la propiedad (después de un exhaustivo chequeo en la entrada principal), el jovencito hubiese jurado que ese era una especie de aeropuerto porque le habían revisado hasta los calcetines.

Una vez dentro se encontró nuevamente con su supervisor quien le asigno una habitación en la que permanecería mientras estuviese trabajando con la condición de que siempre debería de permanecer limpia.

Se instalo y fue directo al pequeño armario que en ese cuarto había para disponer de sus nuevas ropas.

Miro aquellas prendas por un momento, se veía bastante elegante, constaba de un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca con un pequeño chaleco encima, y el cuello una pequeña cintilla. Se miro al espejo por un momento y pudo jurar que se sentía como una especie de mesero, claro, si no fuese por la cintilla roja que tenía alrededor del cuello que usaba en vez de corbata.

Salió de su habitación completamente arreglado y se dirigió a la alcoba del joven amo, según sus tareas (las cuales su supervisor había sido tan amable de anotarle en un pedazo de papel) consistía en despertar a ambos chicos, ayudarlos a despertar, encargar que se asen para poder ir a tomar el desayuno y recordarles a ambos sus actividades que tenían en el día.

Primero se acerco a la habitación de la chica y con gentiles golpes a la puerta anunciando su intromisión, se acerco al notar el cuarto tan obscuro, siendo que ya eran las 8 de la mañana y el sol brillaba a más no poder, se acerco a la ventana y abrió las cortinas, permitiendo a la luz poder iluminar aquella encantadora habitación digna de una princesa.

-buenos días señorita Karen, es momento de levantarse- se acerco a su cama para poder despertarla con delicados movimientos, provocando que la jovencita despertara.- Señorita Karen, el desayuno estará listo en un momento, es momento de lavarse los dientes y despertarse- anuncio con voz suave y gentil el Leo

-mm… si, ya voy- respondió algo somnolienta la pequeña castaña, mientras se estiraba y se dirigía hacia el baño a asearse.

Eso había sido más fácil y tierno de lo que jamás había imaginado, este si era un adorable trabajo. Ahora era turno de ir a despertar al mayor de los hermanos.

Trato de repetir el proceso, toco gentilmente la puerta y al entrar abrió las cortinas dejando ver ahora el elegante cuarto en el que se encontraba, no solo era muy estético y bien organizado también tenía un toque juvenil con algunas guitarras eléctricas, y juegos de Xbox junto a una gigantesca pantalla, ese chico si tenía de todo. Por quedarse contemplando todos esos lujos que solo podía ser capaz de ver en tiendas ni siquiera noto el momento en que una almohada callo en su cara casi derribándolo.

-cierra esas malditas cortinas, quiero dormir- se escucho la voz de su nuevo amo la cual no sonaba muy contenta.

-joven Kenny… tenga un poco mas de cuidado, es momento de ir a lavarse los dientes y arreglarse así que…- trato de sonar lo más calmado, después de todo casi se caía por culpa de esa almohada, pero fue interrumpido.

-joder, aun es muy temprano, no me jodas- por ningún momento el mayor despegaba su cara de las almohada, no quería despertar y no planeaba hacerlo – ¿no podrías irte a despertar a m hermana o algo?-

-su hermanita ya se está arreglando amo Kenny, todos ya están despiertos en esta casa, solo falta usted- le sonrió con la almohada que le habían aventado en las manos.

-tsk. Que molesto eres- hablo arto el joven Kenny, quien dándolo como caso perdido despego su rostro de la almohada para mirar al desgraciado que no lo dejaba dormir en paz, y miro al mismo chico que había conocido un día antes, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al reconocerlo. –Creí que serias un poco mas simpático, pero veo que eres una molestia- le hablo algo seco

-lo siento amo Kenny, pero según el señor Milis, estoy a prueba y si quiero permanecer aquí, debo hacer un buen trabajo- le comento el jovencito mientras depositaba la almohada de vuelta en la cama del joven.

-a prueba… - lo miro un momento y después sonrió maliciosamente –tienes razón, sería una pena que te despidieran, será mejor que me levante y me arregle pronto- se levanto de la cama haciendo que el joven sirviente se sorprendiera al darse cuenta que su amo había dormido completamente desnudo.

-¡j… joven amo, póngase algo encima! – Leo corrió a cerrar la puerta principal, ya que esta se encontraba se encontraba completamente abierta dando una amplia vista hacia donde se encontraba el chico desnudo, Kenny por su parte no pudo evitar empezar a reír, ese chico era todo un caso.

-¿planeas quedarte aquí dentro mientras me visto? Valla, resultaste ser un pervertido después de todo, no hay que dejarse engañar por esa carita de ángel- comento el chico tranquilamente mientras revolvía sus cajones buscando algo apropiado, lo que provoco que el chico se disculpara y saliera a la velocidad de la luz algo apenado y creyéndose las palabras de aquel chico.

Camino hasta el comedor de aquella gigantesca casa, por suerte le habían indicado donde quedaba, sino seguramente se hubiese perdido, la cocinera ya había preparado los platos de los jovencitos, se miraba muy bien, los sirvió y espero fue a avisarles a los jóvenes que ya estaba el desayuno listo, primero paso con la pequeña Karen, la cual sin problemas salió alegremente y fue a desayunar sin protestar, al llegar a la habitación del joven toco la puerta, pero no le contesto, abrió despacio la puerta y noto que solo tenía puesta una bata encima y se encontraba recostado sobre su cama.

-Señor Kenny… su desayuno ya está listo- pronuncio aun avergonzado por el incidente de la mañana.

-ah, qué pena, no me eh vestido- contesto sin muchas ganas

-joven, por favor, debe ir a desayunar, no deseo que me regañe el señor Milis- le comento algo apenado a el chico Kenny

-¿sería una pena que te despidieran, cierto?- ese comentario de parte del mayor le dio un muy mal presentimiento al más joven quien se acerco a la puerta y salió

-en verdad necesito el empleo, por favor señor…- le trato de sonreír justo antes de salir, el mayor por su parte solo bufo molesto.

A los pocos minutos al igual que la pequeña Karen, Kenny también se encontraba tomar el desayuno mientras su nuevo sirviente estaba a poca distancia por si se les ofrecía algo.

-hey hey, ¿y cuál era tu nombre?- hablo la pequeña quien aparentemente quería romper aquel silencio

-yo… eh, soy Leopold, pero me dicen Leo- le sonrió a la jovencita

-¿Leopold?- hizo un pequeño puchero –tu nombre es muy aburrido, te buscare otro, ¿Qué te parece?- sonrió contenta mientras se llevaba una cucharada de cereal a la boca

Esto hizo reír al joven Leo, por su parte Kenny se mantenía en silencio desayunando su desayuno, claro, no estaba de más pensar que a Kenny no le caía realmente bien el nuevo sirviente, después de todo según Leo, este quería que lo despidieran, y eso que apenas era su primer día.

-¿un nuevo nombre? Eso suena interesante señorita Karen- al menos le caía bien a la niña, eso era más que suficiente

-sí, sí, va a ser muy bonito- se sentía importando la chiquilla al querer cambiarle el nombre

-Karen, termina tu desayuno- la grave voz de su hermano se hizo sonar, se notaba molesta, lo que hizo que el ambiente de confianza que se había creado hasta el momento se desvaneciera y la pequeña solo le sacara la lengua a su hermano y prosiguiera su desayuno en silencio mientras el joven sirviente solo se había sentido apenado y avergonzado por haber interrumpido el desayuno de la señorita agachando la cabeza.

-estaré en la sala leyendo un libro, no me interrumpan- comento Kenny, más que para ambos, ese comentario fue más bien para Karen, el jovencito Leo se había sentido ignorado, pero realmente no había nada que hubiese podido hacer, tenía muchas ganas de hablarle a Kyle para contarle lo difícil que estaba siendo todo esto y pedirle algún sabio consejo, después de todo las mamas siempre dan buenos consejos, rio un momento al pensar en lo que Kyle le hubiese dicho si supiera que pensó en él como "mama" era una pena que los teléfonos fuese un lujo demasiado lujoso(¿?).

-¿me leerías una historia?- interrumpió la niña Leo quien tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro al estar soñando despierto.

-ah… claro- contesto una vez recordó que tenía que trabajar dejándose guiar por la pequeña que lo llevo a la biblioteca de la casa, allí se encontraba Kenny leyendo un pesado libro de quien sabe qué cosa.

-"creí que solo pasaba en las películas, pero los ricos realmente son cultos"- pensó el joven leo al ver a un chico lleno de lujos usando su tiempo para poder leer un libro, inclusive la pequeña tenía ganas de leer algo, eso le hizo sentir estar rodeado de personas realmente importantes, puesto que él no leía ni el periódico, la lectura no estaba entre sus hábitos puesto que tenía que concentrarse en llevar pan a la mesa y no perder tiempo. Leo noto que Kenny se dio cuenta que lo observaba y desvió rápido la mirada fingiendo que ralamente no lo miraba.

-este libro es mi favorito, vamos a leerlo ¿Qué te parece?- hablo la pequeña quien no se había dado cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar

-¿es su favorito?- Leo estaba fingiendo que realmente no había pasado nada

-sí, lo eh leído al menos 5 veces- le contesto con una enorme sonrisa, eso sorprendió al chico, después de todo era increíble que el terminara un libro para niños lleno de ilustraciones y pocas letras, y ahora esta niña se había leído un libro para nada delgado un montón de veces.

-…increíble- hablo sorprendido

-iré a traer algunos aperitivos, no tardo- pronto la niña salió corriendo dejando solos a los dos chicos, claro, Leo estaba más que incomoda, después de todo el joven parecía odiarlo, dirigió una rápida mirada hacia Kenny y noto que este lo observaba, se quiso hacer el disimulado pero prácticamente sentía su mirada sobre el así que volteo a verlo y si, seguía observándolo.

-¿algún problema señor Kenny?- pregunto tímido

-no- le contesto aun observándolo, lo que ponía aun muy nervioso al otro chico, Leo por su parte rogaba porque algún milagro pasara y dejara de verlo de esa forma tan incómoda y ese milagro se llamaba Karen

-¡Lo encontré! ¡Lo encontré!- llego gritando la pequeña con una bandejita de galletas y algo que parecía aderezo y mantequilla, por supuesto, esto consiguió que ambos chicos voltearan a verla.

-¿Qué cosa encontró señorita?- pregunto algo inocente el pequeño Leo

-Tu nombre- contesto muy alegre

-¿mi nombre?- pregunto aun sin entender

De pronto le enseño una barra de mantequilla que de logo tenia la palabra "Butters" escrita en mayúscula, lo que confundió aun mas al chico.

-de ahora en adelante, te llamaras Butters- señalo la chica con completa emoción, esto dejo sin palabras no solamente a Leo, sino también a Kenny. De pronto si las cosas no pudieran empeorar Kenny empezó a carcajearse, lo que avergonzó un poco a "Butters"

Por suerte el día paso sin mayores sorpresas, Kenny jamás lo llamo como Butters, la hora de acostarse había llegado y ya había llevado a la señorita a su habitación, hacer que lavara los dientes, puesto la pijama y acostado, y ahora era el turno de él, este día a pesar de ser el primero no lo había pasado tan mal, si quitara solamente la palabra Kenny de su día, hubiese estado más que genial.

Se dirigió a su habitación, sin antes claro pasar a darle las buenas noches al joven en su habitación, toco la puerta suavemente y la abrió y noto que no había nadie.

-¿joven amo?- pregunto, de pronto la puerta del baño se abrió y salió el mayor solamente con una toalla, había tomado un baño. –siento la intromisión, solamente quería desearle las buenas noches- volvió a apenarse, seguramente lo llamaría pervertido como esta mañana, ya tendría más cuidado al entrar a su habitación, pero ambos eran hombres así que realmente sentía que tuviese sentido tener tanto cuidado al entrar a la habitación del joven.

Estaba dispuesto a abrir la puerta para marcharse a su habitación cuando fue llamado por Kenny.

-hey, Butters- hablo mirándolo, pero esta vez con una sonrisa de medio lado, Butters recordó cuando lo observo esta mañana, solo que esta vez sin la sonrisa, y lo miraba como si lo estuviese inspeccionando, pero esa vez solo le sonreía.

-¿sucede algo joven amo?- cuando se dio vuelta pudo notar que el mayor se había acercado un poco, pudiendo notar las diferencias de estatura, definitivamente si algún día Kenny quisiera golpearlo no habría nada que se lo impidiera, era bastante alto como de 1.80 mientras que el apenas llegaba a los 1.65

-Butters es un lindo nombre, después de todo tu ya eres lindo- se dio vuelta y se dirigió a su cama

Esto helo a Butters, todo el día lo trato mal, estando o no solos, y ahora cambiaba de opinión tan repentinamente, quizás… se había dado cuenta que el pequeño Butters era una buena persona, eso animo un poco al menor, al fin había conseguido ser de su agrado.

Akjsdhsajkdhasjk

Algún review? –cry-


	3. ¿Jugamos?

Hola, hasta ahora actualizo, por cierto gracias a todos los que me pasaron esos lindos y muy perversos doujinshis =/=

Mwjajajajaja –perverto mode on-

Ok sin mas cuidense

Cap. 3 ¿Jugamos?

"Creo que en realidad no le agrado al joven amo, después de aquella vez jamás me volvió a llamar Butters, ni cuando le iba a desear las buenas noches, inclusive hacia algunas cosas que solo lograban hacer que el señor Milis me regañara, realmente no me importaría en absoluto si no fuese porque podrían despedirme, solo falta una semana para que el mes de prueba acabe y trato de hacer mi mayor esfuerzo, la señorita Karen está realmente encantada conmigo , si no fuese por ella ya me hubiesen echado ya que ella en varias ocasiones se ah echado la culpa de algunas cosas que hace su hermano, luego me giña el ojo y me dice que no quisiera que me echaran, escuchar eso me pone realmente feliz, ya le comente a Kyle todo lo que paso mi primer día y el asunto de Butters y ahora todos mis hermanos me llaman así, inclusive Kyle, creo que olvidaron por completo que me llamo Leopold y eso que no ah pasado ni un mes que se los conté."

-no quiero que se acaben las vacaciones, Butters has algo para que jamás acaben, quiero seguir jugando contigo- decía la chica quien se miraba en un espejo mientras Butters le cepillaba el cabello

-no hay nada que se pueda hacer señorita, pero descuide siempre habrá tiempo de jugar- le trato de reconfortar con una gran sonrisa.

-mmm bueno… al menos se que estarás conmigo, no dejare que ese tonto de Milis deje que te vayas, es muy divertido estar contigo-

-muchas gracias señorita, igualmente yo me la paso realmente bien a su lado, usted es muy divertida-

Karen comenzó a reír cuando de repente fueron interrumpidos por su hermano y una acompañante.

-me tengo que ir, mi mamá me llevara a comprar un vestido- beso su mejilla y salió corriendo animada, Butters salió tras de ella y se dirigió a la biblioteca esperando ver a Kenny leyendo, y la biblioteca era como una especie de santuario donde podría encontrarlo en cualquier momento y pronto llego.

Kenny ni siquiera se molesto en levantar la mirada para ver quien había llegado, inclusive parecía que le daba igual, Butters solo se sentó cerca por si se le ofrecía algo, después de todo… ¿Qué mas podría hacer? Ese era su trabajo

El silencio era realmente incomodo, al menos para el menor, puesto que el mayor se miraba completamente tranquilo y como si no le importase en absoluto. Butters quería romper ese tonto silencio, pero tampoco quería interrumpirlo, se encontraba en un completo dilema, moría por preguntarle porque le desagradaba tanto su persona, después de todo era muy amable y todo pero tampoco quería molestarlo.

-¿me traerías el siguiente volumen?- la voz de Kenny saco por completo de sus pensamientos al menor mientras le mostraba la portada del libro

-¡c… claro!- salió corriendo a traer las escaleras de la biblioteca, puesto que el volumen del libro que el amo deseaba estaba en un lugar algo alto.

Coloco las escaleras y comenzó a subir, mas fue mucha su torpeza por ir tan rápido que no subió ni 2 escalones y resbalo cayendo, esto le izo soltar un quejido de dolor que pronto el mayor escucho obligándolo a ver la deplorable escena y obligándolo a levantarse de su lugar para auxiliarle.

-valla que eres tonto- se acerco al tiempo que le extendía la mano para ayudar a levantarse

-s… señor… ¿se está preocupando por mi?- acepto su mano algo dudoso al principio

-claro que si tonto ¿no debería?-

-no es eso… es solo que pensé que me odiaba y eso… - hablo con algo de timidez al decírselo

-¿odiarte? Qué cosas dices-

-p… pero siempre es tan serio conmigo… y… y raramente me habla para pedirme algo, ya que por lo general prefiere hacerlo usted mismo, además de todo has hecho que me regañen muchas veces -

-ah… eso- Kenny pauso unos segundo y luego prosiguió- es que… creí que eras serio, por lo general antes de ti han estado un montón de viejos estirados que solo se la pasan quejándose de mi comportamiento… y esta vez no quise echarlo a perder -

Butters se quedo pensando un momento, ¿antes de él?

-¿ósea que ha habido personas que han estado antes que yo?- pregunto algo inocente

-claro que sí, no creas que te contrataron por tu linda sonrisa, supongo que ya mas nadie quería este trabajo- le contesto como si nada –nadie ah soportado mis "bromitas" creí que jamás descubrirías que yo las hacia- contesto refiriéndose a las ocasiones donde lo metía en problemas-

Eso puso a pensar a Butters, entonces Kenny ahuyentaba a todo aquel que le tocase el trabajo de cuidarlo y servirle, eso explicaba porque le habían dado el trabajo tan rápido, miro a Kenny un segundo y pensó en lo peligroso que era ese chico, supongo que ya que lo has descubierto ya no podre seguir haciéndolas-

-valla… entonces… ¿parezco un viejo estirado?- quiso desviar el tema pero siguiendo en la conversación, esto izo reír a Kenny, era la primera vez que Butters lo hacía reír, y la primera vez que entablaban una conversación normal.

-¿estirado? Yo más bien diría lo contrario, eres muy pequeño, seguramente a ti te encogieron, porque veo que tu si tienes sentido del humor- le comento entre risas

Ambos chicos ahora habían pasado una tarde agradable, la primera en mucho tiempo, a excepción de cuando Karen llego, fue ese momento en el que Kenny volvió a ser el chico serio y amargado que conocía, eso le extraño mucho a Butters, ¿Dónde había quedado el agradable chico de hace un rato? Bueno, su trabajo no era cuestionar, su trabajo solamente era el de servir.

Al día siguiente la pequeña salió justo después del desayuno, Kenny no tenía mucho que hacer así que se fue a su habitación a perder tiempo, el pequeño rubio se había quedado a limpiar los platos, pronto iría a ver al amo Kenny, termino al poco tiempo y se fue a verlo, toco con sutileza la puerta y al abrir no sabía que expresión poner, ya que se encontraba Kenny usando una especie de disfraz de rey, o al menos eso parecía, porque tenía una corona muy bien adornada y una capa bastante glamurosa, digna de un rey. Jamás en su vida había pensado en verlo usando esas cosas, ni siquiera en su más retorcida fantasía.

-oh, ya llegaste súbdito mío, pasa, pasa- le invito a pasar con cierta elegancia -dime plebeyo, ¿Qué se te ofrece?-

-¿plebeyo? Señor… que se supone que…-

-mi señor para ti-

-mi señor… ¿Qué rayos hace?-

-¿te atreves a cuestionar a tu rey plebeyo?- lo miro de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa de lado

-no… nada de eso… solo que… es algo extraño-

-tu rey no es extraño, tu rey es perfecto como tal, así que plebeyo, te ordeno que ordenes mi habitación- Kenny se sentó en una silla la cual aparentemente estaba usando ahora como trono

Butters por su parte miro el desorden que Kenny había hecho, no sabía si lo había hecho a propósito ya que por lo general era muy ordenado, pero jamás había actuado así de extraño

-realmente no me queda de otra- contesto algo fastidiad el menor, a lo cual el mayor comenzó a reír –pero al menos podrías decirme, ¿Qué clase de juego es este?-

-¿juego? Yo no juego plebeyo, yo soy un rey al que le gusta ser consentido- A Butters la forma de actuar de Kenny no sabía si debía parecerle encantadora o si debería llamar urgentemente a un médico, ya que tal vez había ingerido algún alucinógeno realmente potente que lo hacía actuar como un idiota.

-lo que usted diga su majestad- después de una molesta respuesta Butters comenzó a ordenar, pero noto que realmente no estaba desordenado, parecía desordenado, pero con solo levantar algunas cosas todo se arreglaba.

-plebeyo, me sorprendes eres rápido, como recompensa puedes pedirme lo que quieras-

-la tarde libre- contesto en forma de broma

-concedido- la voz de Kenny sonaba como si de verdad fuese un rey, ya que hablaba como si cada palabra que dijese fuese importante, dándole ese verdadero toque de ser un rey idiota.

-eh… yo, era broma- contesto Butters apenado, realmente no se lo había creído

-eres mi mejor súbdito, así que te ordeno que te tomes la tarde libre y si tanto me adoras mañana podrás servirme- se quito la corona y atrajo hacia si un libro el cual abrió y empezó a leer, ¿acaso no sabía hacer otra cosa que leer? Moría de ganas por preguntarle que leía, pero realmente no era de su incumbencia.

Salió entre agradecido, apenado y aun muy desconcertado por lo que acababa de pasar, quizás si estaba drogado o algo por el estilo, primero era un amargado, luego un chico amable y ahora una especie de drogadicto que le gustan los disfraces idiotas, demasiadas emociones por un día.

Al día siguiente, justo en la hora de la siesta fue a ver si el joven necesitaba algo, ahora estaba en la biblioteca.

-hey, Butters- llamo

-¿sucede algo?-

-tienes que ver esto-lo llamo con una sonrisa algo perversa, esta vez se encontraba en uno de los sillones del fondo

-se… ¿señor?- no supo ni que expresión poner al notar que esta vez no leía, sino más bien tenía entre sus manos una revista de chicas semidesnudas

-¿acaso esta no está buenísima?- señalo a una de las tantas chicas

-eh…- que cambio tan rápido y repentino, ayer se disfrazaba y ahora… miraba revistas para adultos, no iba a decir que estaba mal, pero… si lo comparaba con el Kenny amargado, luego el otro Kenny… ¿en verdad se drogaba o algo así?

-no seas aguafiestas, dime, ¿Cuál te gusta más?- lo hizo sentar justo alado de él para que ambos pudieran ojear la indecente revista

-s… señor… n… no creo que sea apropiado…- el menor desvió la mirada algo ruborizado tratando de no ver la revista

-vamos, yo se que quieres ver- incito a ver la revista mientras este sonreía

Pasaron el resto de la tarde entre un debate discutiendo entre lo que estaba bien y estaba mal, por supuesto pasaron un buen momento discutiendo.

Ahora los días del joven Stotch se volvían extraños, en especial al descubrir que Kenny solamente bromeaba y hacia cosas extrañas cuando no había nadie más presente, realmente parecía un niño, de alguna forma Butters se sentía alagado, Kenny se portaba como Kenny solo con él, definitivamente ahora solamente podría ir mejor.

-Kenny, ¿Por qué eres tan abierto conmigo?- pregunto interesado el menor, puesto que de alguna forma… se tenían cierta confianza

-soy tu Rey, y bueno… supongo que porque eres como…- no termino la frase ya que no sabía cómo terminarla

-¿como…?- Butters esperaba que Kenny dijese amigo, realmente se iba a sentir muy feliz al escucharlo

-¿un súbdito? ¿Un esclavo?- respondió al azar –si, por el momento solo contigo me puedo divertir-

-¿eh?- esto desconcertó mucho al pequeño rubio –señor… eso sonó algo cruel-

-¿supones algún problema súbdito? Tu trabajo es atender mis caprichos y divertirme, los juguetes son divertidos y tú me diviertes – contesto algo tajante al tiempo que tomaba una taza de té y se miraba en el reflejo del agua tibia, como si realmente no tuviese nada que hacer.

-ningún problema señor- contesto Butters sin evitar soltar un suspiro de decepción - ¿y ahora… que puedo hacer por usted "amo"?- el sarcasmo y el desinterés eran notorios en su tono de voz

-por el momento nada adorable Butters- ambos estaban en el jardín tomando el té, era un día bastante lindo y seria un desperdicio si no hubiesen salido siquiera a tomar el té. –Butters suena algo estúpido-

-su hermanita fue la que escogió ese nombre, además ya estoy acostumbrado-

-ella le pone nombre a todos sus juguetes- tomo un sorbo – es verdad, eres como uno de sus juguetes, solo que esta vez solo puedes divertirme a mi- sonrió

Butters solo suspiro, que chico tan mas arrogante y molesto, tratándolo de juguete. Prefirió mejor no decir nada, ya que moría de ganas por abofetearlo o algo por el estilo, pero realmente apreciaba su empleo.

-señor, en verdad… usted es algo extraño, además la señorita Karen no…- comento sin muchas animo, y cuando Kenny estaba a punto de responderle de la forma más inteligente posible el señor Milis llamaba al pequeño

-joven, usted tiene una llamada-

-¿una llamada?- le pareció terriblemente extraño que alguien le llamara, después de todo no conocía a realmente nadie que quisiera hablarle, se acerco dudando y preguntándose un millón de veces quien podría ser, ni siquiera se despidió de Kenny para ir a contestar la llamada como era de costumbre y de alguna forma esto izo fruncir el ceño al mayor al verlo solamente alejarse

-¿hola…?- pregunto tímidamente al tomar el aparato y acercárselo

-¿Butters?-

-ah… ¿Kyle?- se quedo algo incrédulo al escuchar quien le hablaba, ni siquiera recordaba haberles pasado un numero ni nada. –es extraño que me hablen… ¿sucede algo?-

-¡si chicos! Si es- se escucho al otro lado de la línea –veras, solo queríamos hablarte porque… este… -

-me alegra mucho que me hablen pero, ¿Cómo consiguieron el numero?-

-eso no importa, lo importante es que queríamos saber de ti y de cómo te va, se que debes estar muy ocupados pero... tu sabes-

Kenny por su lado se acerco sigilosamente sin que el sorprendido Butters se diera cuenta que lo espiaban

-veamos, veamos… que es lo que mi leal súbdito tiene que decir- se dijo para sí mismo riendo

-Sí, estoy bien… eh… si… descuida, claro… si- Aun seguía sorprendido que estuvieran hablando, ni siquiera tenían teléfono ¿Cómo es que le estaban marcando? Bueno, ya sabría la verdad después y lo que les hizo hablarle, puesto que siempre lo veían los fines de semana y no había pasado tanto tiempo –bien, bueno, si también me alegra pero… necesito regresar a trabajar-

-ah, es verdad, lo sentimos, solo estábamos emocionados- a pesar de sonar apando por haberlo interrumpido Kyle sonaba tremendamente contento – pero bueno… ¿no es tan difícil tu trabajo verdad?-

-que va, es solo un juego de niños, literalmente- a los pocos segundos se despidió y colgó, dejo el teléfono en su lugar y volvió hasta donde estaba Kenny

-disculpe- se acerco, Kenny lo miraba algo serio – ¿sucede algo señor?-

-no nada- cambio su expresión a una más alegre y relajada y pronto bostezo –sabes, ya estoy algo cansado iré a mi habitación, ¿me llevarías algo de pastel?- sonrió amable y se retiro, esto le pareció extraño a Butters

Kenny no sonreía amable ni nada, solo reía malévolamente, se burlaba de él y le llamaba súbdito (siempre y cuando no hubiese nadie presente, lo cual de por sí ya era extraño). Nada bueno podría salir de todo esto, definitivamente no.

A los pocos segundos llego a la habitación de Kenny, toco para avisar que ya estaba allí y abrió la puerta, al entrar solo miro al chico viendo la televisión sin interés

-aquí esta su postre- le sonrió al tiempo que le dejaba el pedacito de pastel en una mesita cerca

-tu… ¿no te agrada tu trabajo?- le hablo sin voltearlo a ver

-¿eh?- esto descoloco a Butters

-dijiste que era solo un juego de niños- se levanto de su asiento y se acerco quedando justo en frente de él, claro el menor no sabía cómo reaccionar, ni siquiera de donde venia eso –cuando hablabas por teléfono dijiste que esto era solo un juego de niños- sonrió algo pícaro

-eh… yo- en verdad no sabía que responderle, solo había sido un comentario al aire, Kenny no tenia porque tomárselo personal, Kenny empezó a acercarse y por instinto Butters a alejarse haciéndolo pronto chocar contra el borde de la cama haciéndolo sentarse sobre ella, a pesar de habérselo pensado por mucho rato, no entendía las palabras del mayor

-qué tal si mejor…- ahora que Butters no tenía a donde ir, inclusive se le miraba más que confundido Kenny aprovecho para acercarse a una distancia bastante notable de alguna forma impidiéndole poder pararse de la cama – ¿cómo me eh dado cuenta que no te agradan los juegos para niños… jugamos juegos para adultos?- le dio un leve empujoncito aprovechando que estaba sentado sobre la cama para hacerlo caer sobre ella y ponerse encima de él

-¿eh…?- el muy confundido rostro de Butters no entendía la nueva situación.

-o-o-o-o

No coments

;D me voy a estudiar


End file.
